I DO NOT Believe in LOVE
by NoOneReallyCares
Summary: Jeanette "Genie" Miller is all study and no play, she doesn't do love,in-fact she doesn't believe in it. Enter Simon a man after her own heart,after the two get close she realizes that he's special, but if its not love shes feeling then what is it?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, everyone I'm back with my second fanfic and I know it is kinda fast, but I been bitten with the story bug and I can't stop now. Anyway, here's one of my favorite couples Simon and Jeanette. P.S. They are in human form, just in case anyone was wondering._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks, that should be obvious, but I do however own the plot._

Chapter 1

"Come on Genie you promised you'd go!" a pretty girl with a light brown ponytail and crystal-clear blue eyes exclaimed.

"Hold on, Britt. Let's recap: You asked me if I would go, I told you NO! Because; One, I have to study for exams and Two, I DO NOT do parties." Genie stated factually, trying to break free of the shorter girl's tight hold on her arm.

"But Genie, you're being unreasonable, Elle is already going.."

"Yeah, so she can get reacquainted with, all the food." Genie cut in dryly.

"and Alvin said he was coming and I think he's bringing his brothers." Britt continued as if Genie had never spoken.

"All of this is utterly fascinating Brittany, but for the last time NO!"

"But.. But he has brothers, I heard that they're good looking and ones even a nerd like you, so…" Brittany trailed of realizing what she had said.

Genie stared down at her older sister, her face impassive as Brittany tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry Genie I..I only meant…"

Genie took this time to successfully, remove her arm from her sister's tight grasp.

"Don't worry it happens." Genie replied, watching with morbid delight as her sister visually recoiled from her words as if she had been slapped.

"Genie…Please" Brittany tried again, holding out her arms as if to embrace the taller girl.

Genie stepped back, her eyes glittering with distaste, and pivoted, quickly heading toward the front door.

"Genie, where.." "Don't wait up" came the nonchalant reply as the door swung shut.

Brittany watched the door close, in remorseful silence, as Genie walked briskly in the fresh autumn air heading for the only place that could offerher solace.

_So that's the first chapter of "I DO NOT Believe in L.O.V.E." and I hope everyone likes it so far. Please remember to review, I need all of the love, hate and corrective criticism, although I rather not get the hate unless it is corrective criticism, but no matter, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, everyone I'm back with chapter 2. Thanks to anyone who reviewed I'm so happy __J__ !_

By the way, in this story I use both Jeanette and Genie to Identify Jeanette. And NO I am not spelling it with a J, I have it spelled with the G for a reason, LOL. Anyway enjoy.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks, that should be obvious, but I do however own the plot._

Chapter 2

"Hmm…Warren & Elbert, Warren & Essie…" Genie mumbled, meticulously staring at the tiny print.

"Where is it?… where is it?." Genie whispered urgently, her forest green eyes flashing with annoyance.

Heaving an impatient sigh Genie lifted her head and scanned the room.

"Great, the computers are still packed, with lazy procrastinators rushing to finish term papers, that were assigned weeks ago… huff… just my luck.

Genie rolled her eyes incredulously " IF YOU ACTUALLY STUDIED AND STOPPED PUTTING OFF UNTIL THE LAST MINUTE, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO BE HERE, HOGGING ALL THE COMPUTERS AND WASTING MY TIME."

Genie froze realizing what had just happened, *No way did I just say that out loud?* She thought.

"Jeanette Miller?" a hawk-eyed older woman with silvery-white hair proclaimed marching over to the brunette, shock still evident on her face.

Genie turned toward the petite older woman her face warming under her inquisitive stare.

"Are ye feeling OK, I've known ye for quite sometime and I have never once heard ye raise your voice."

"I'm fine Mrs. Pettigrew, its just nerves." Genie replied her blush deepening as curious onlookers grew bolder at Mrs. Pettigrew's revealing statement.

"Never raised her voice, and she dares to yell at us!" one overzealous red head proclaimed.

"Crazy, drip." "Ms. Goody Too-shoes." "Stuck-up Nerd." came various names from the crowd.

"Quiet" came the sharp-reply "I told the truth and if, you lazy assholes can't remember an assignment that's been due for weeks, then you all need to be locked-up in some sort of Juvenile Detention Center." Genie retorted deep green eyes aflame with the need apparent retribution.

Awed into silence, the ever growing crowd was quickly dispersed, thanks to Mrs. Pettigrew's amazing ability to take over when needed.

"ALRIGHT, GET BACK TO WORK!" her voice thick with Irish-drawl. No one moved an inch.

"Ok well, I'll just shut down early for tonight and no one will get any work done!"

Within minutes the crowd was gone and Jeanette was left alone with Mrs. Pettigrew.

Mrs. Pettigrew dusted her hands off, bid the crowd good riddance with fervor, then turned toward the younger woman with her mouth open.

After taking in Genie's appearance, she closed it with a sigh.

Shaking with a mixture of indescribable rage and unreasonable fear, Jeanette's usual fawn-colored complexion was now an ashen gray.

"Jeanette, here." Mrs. Pettigrew handed Genie a card and patted her shoulder with a reassuring hand. "Go to the Pecuniary Research Zone, ye should be able to find what ye are looking for and some peace and quiet."

Releasing a breath, she wasn't aware of taking, Genie smiled down at her long-time mentor and said "Thank you."

"Of course," Mrs. Pettigrew nodded in confirmation, "Now be on your way, and do try to relax."

Genie gave Mrs. Pettigrew a slight smile in faint recognition and headed toward the long flight of stairs in the center of the room…

"Financial Accounting, The 4th Edition, Warren & Fess." Genie read aloud.

"Thank goodness, I thought I'd never find it." minutes later Jeanette had her work station set up in the solitariness of the upstairs study room.

Looking up at the clock she smiled briefly and with renewed determination she stated "Lets get down to business!"

_Ok, everyone that was chapter 2. By the way "drip" is another word for geek or nerd, just so you know. What do you think, do you love it, hate it, or don't care either way please let me know, any opinions or otherwise will be greatly appreciated. Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, everyone I'm back with chapter 3. Its been six days since I last updated, so here I go._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks, that should be obvious, but I do however own the plot._

Chapter 3

Hours later, Genie laid her pencil down a small smile playing at her lips. "Looks, like I've only got a bit more to do and my notes will be complete."

With that Genie stood stretching her arms over her head with a soft sigh. "I'd better go freshen up or I might fall asleep." Giving the empty work room a once-over, Jeanette smiled and headed toward the lavatory…

Pushing open the cool marble doors, Jeanette walked toward the gray granite counter-tops, stopping just before a large glass mirror.

Pulling a small brush out of the form-fitting indigo vest she wore, Genie placed it on the counter-top, removed her chic titanium eye-glasses and began unraveling her mounds of messy hair.

One-by-one strands of hair came a loose from the bun, which she had tried, but to no avail, to keep neat.

As the mass of chocolate-brown tangles fell down her shoulders, Jeanette sighed, once again picking up the brush…

Running her fingers through her now tangle free curls she smiled at the way they framed her face, accentuating her; forest-green eyes, pale beige skin and rose hued lips.

Replacing her spectacles she asked the mirror earnestly "Am I pretty?" She stared at her reflection for a moment almost, expectantly as if hoping for a reply.

When the mirror failed to respond, Genie shrugged and pulled her hair into her signature bun, before making her way back toward the study room…

"What time is it?" Jeanette muttered to herself as she reached her destination. "It's 7:05" came the muffled reply.

Genie whipped around "Who…Whose there?" her voice was laced with fear as she visually searched the room for the person who had spoken.

"Oh…sorry if I frightened you." came the voice again, much clearer now.

Spinning about Genie saw a young man of about 18, with impressive eyes of sapphire, that were clearly visible through his rimless eyeglasses and short coppery-blond hair, and although they were standing more than 10 feet apart, she could tell that he was well over her height of 5'6.

Jeanette opened her mouth to tell this…this intruder, that he had not frightened her by any means, but nothing came out.

The boy, upon seeing her speechlessness, offered her a small smile of condolence and proceeded forward offering his hand "I'm Simon Seville."

Jeanette still upset at his intrusion and her loss of words, had difficulty responding civilly so she opted for the whole *I didn't hear you* gig. "What?" she asked her face flushed with the slight embarrassment of being scared.

Simon raised an eyebrow as he took in her flaming cheeks, but once again repeated his name, "Simon Seville."

When Genie failed to exchange a proper greeting he said "I'm Simon, you are…" "Oh right…I'm Genie Miller." Jeanette said her anger dissipating at Simon's comforting tone.

She reached for the hand that Simon still held out, and as their fingers touched, she pulled back as if burned.

"I..um.." Genie stuttered trying to come up with a valid reason for snatching her hand away from Simon's.

Genie fell quiet as her attempts to explain failed, an awkward silence resonated throughout the room.

Simon, to his credit, kept his face void of all emotion, while Jeanette tried to control the profound crimson blush she felt coming on.

Simon, took this time to consider the discomfited young lady before him.

She was breathtaking in fact she was perhaps the only girl who had managed to, lets say catch his eye for lack of better word.

Realizing that she was the object of such obvious scrutiny, did little to help improve the deep blush she was wearing.

*I wonder* Simon thought *If her lips are as pliable as they look*.

Startled by his train of thought, Simon shook his head softly dispelling the idea as a ridiculous notion brought on by the stuffiness of the room.

"Science comes first and always will" he murmured firmly.

At this statement Jeanette looked up, her eyes filled with unhindered amusement.

Simon looked away embarrassed at being overheard, and then he asked "What are you working on?"

() () ()

By the time the two studious young people hand finished comparing notes and writing down new ones it was well after 11:00 pm.

"OK so we've both agreed that Oedipus was cursed by the sin of human nature, correct?" Simon drawled out.

"Claro Que Si," Genie responded her eyes glued to the book in front of her. "But there are countless numbers of theories and accounts that seem to prove our conclusion false."

"OK," Simon paused as he scribbled down a few notes, "perhaps you should include that concept in your thesis." "Most certainly." came the pleasant reply.

The way these two were conversing, most people would think that they had been acquainted for many years, but of course, that was not case.

"Alright." Simon stated with a finality "I'm about done here.

"Me too." Jeanette mumbled, her response some what quiet because, she was busy gathering her books and pens.

Organizing their works stations didn't take to long, as both Simon and Jeanette kept their work spaces pristine.

() () ()

Once outside Simon, once again held out his hand, only this time Genie, grasped it in a firm, almost friendly handshake.

"It was nice to meet you." Genie stated looking up into moonlight-flooded sapphires.

"The pleasure was all mine." Simon replied exuding a charm he didn't know he had.

Genie gave him a parting smile as they both went their separate ways. Neither one looking back as they headed toward their respective homes.

_OK, everyone that was chapter 3. What do you think, do you love it, hate it, or don't care either way please let me know, any opinions or otherwise will be greatly appreciated. Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, everyone I'm back with chapter 4. It's been a while since I last updated, I know but call it writers block anyway, enjoy the read I'll contrive to remember to update faster._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks, or any brands used in this chapter, that should be obvious, but I do however own the plot._

Chapter 4

"Come on Elle." a beauty in a soft pink terry towel bathrobe stated with exasperation.

Ignoring her older sister the blonde continued to stuff her face. "Elle, you're a mess and I haven't even started on your hair and makeup." "Juza minit." came the muffled reply.

"No Elle, you're coming with me." Britt stated yanking hard on Elle's arm. "Ow, ok ok jeez, just let me finish these cream-puffs." Elle said swallowing hard.

"NO!" Britt exclaimed knocking the half-empty box of chocolate mousse-filled cream puffs to the floor.

"I am not going to this party alone, you will come and you will like it, do I make myself clear?" Britt asked her tone leaving no room for argument. Elle looked back at the box on the floor and shook her head wistfully "If I had known you'd waste perfectly good food.."

"Ugh" Britt yelled throwing her hand up. "There's no time Elle, no time, now GO!"

"Alright, alright but only if we can get burgers afterwards."

"ELLE!" "I was just asking" Elle whined. "Just go" Britt said pushing Elle up the stairs.

…2 ½ hours later…

"OMG" Britt squealed stepping out the Copper Red colored Mazda CX-9, her light blue eyes dancing with anticipation, her face glowing with delight.

"Wow, its pretty." Elle readily agreed as she followed her sister out of the car.

"Remember girls, I'll be back to pick you up at 11:30 sharp, and don't be late." a sweet voice called from the drivers seat of the now almost vacant Mazda.

"Of course Rebbecca." the girls chorused and waved as the driver rode away.

"This is my kind of house." Brittany sighed, her eyes taking in the extravagant manor.

With two floors, and 17,000 square feet of pure marble it was definitely a sight to behold.

"You know what; I bet Alvin's in there, Sigh, this will be a night to remember, he might even ask me out…."

"Uh yeah… they probably have lots of good gourmet food…Ooh maybe I can learn some new recipes while I'm here." Elle exclaimed her honey brown eyes glazing over as she thought of all the new techniques she could possibly learn and no doubt, of all the high-quality food she would be able to sample.

"Man, I can taste it now. Lets hurry." she said her mouth watering in anticipation.

"Yes lets." Brittany agreed as they picked up their skirts and rushed through the now opened gate and toward the entrance of the place known as Decadent Manor.

Music permeated the air as the girls, grew closer to their destination.

While they walked, the girls passed yards of immaculate deep green lawn space, granite statutes and many gold-plated fountains, with ice cold crystalline waters.

They were in awe every step of the way but never once stopped to explore the easily found discoveries, as they were extremely eager to be inside exploring the new and unknown….

The Hostess watched as two of her guest practically flew up the steps to the massive place she called home, their faces flush with excitement as they marveled at all around them.

Letting them admire the view, the hostess took this time to study their appearances. Both girls had beige skin tones, thin features and were extremely pretty, one more so than the other, they looked to be sisters. One of the girls had pale-blonde hair, that fell to her shoulder in waves, eyes of golden-brown, that gleamed in the lamplight and stood out from her emerald _Suzi Chin, Silk Chiffon Empire Waist _ensemble, which was completed with a matching white pearl earring and necklace set and some elegant black heels.

The second girl was a beauty, her eyes the azure color of the ocean in mid-summer, her light-brown hair was pulled into a very intricate French chignon with tendrils of hair curling softly around her cheeks.

She was wearing a cream colored _Irina Shabayeva for INC International Concepts Dress, Sleeveless Silk Beaded Babydoll_ dress, ivory colored

_Ivanka Trump Shoes, Bulbli Pumps,_ and diamond stud earrings.

*Well its certainly been a while since I've seen these two together, not to mention a certain someone is also here, tonight's party should prove interesting.* The Hostess thought with a small smile.

_Ok, everyone that was chapter 4. I promise it will get better and the other brothers will be joining us very shortly. So, What do you think, do you love it, hate it, or don't care either way please let me know, any opinions or otherwise will be greatly appreciated. Thanks!_


	5. Note

_Hey, everyone I know it's been a while since I last updated, I know but life has a way of getting in the way, if you know what I mean. I will update in a few days but just know that I am extremely sorry for taking so long and by no means have the stories been dropped._


	6. Chapter 5

_Hey, everyone I'm back with chapter 5. It's been a while since I last updated, I know but call it writers block anyway, enjoy the read I'll contrive to remember to update faster._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks, or any brands used in this chapter, that should be obvious, but I do however own the plot._

If its not apparent, in this part of the story we are catching backup with Jeanette after her time at the library. Brittany and Eleanor will get their time eventually just not in this chapter. :)

Chapter 5

Unlocking the door, Genie stepped into an unusually dark house. Expecting, Rebecca to be relaxing in her favorite La-Z-boy recliner, she was surprised to find her missing.

Looking around for the light switch Genie came across a glaringly bright note that was precariously attached to a lampshade.

It read "Hey Jeanette, (I refuse to call you by that ridiculous nickname of yours), the girls went out to some party and I'm going on my first BLIND DATE! Wish me luck! P.S. We should be back around 2:00 so don't do anything that I wouldn't do *Wink*"

Shaking her head at the idiocy of her adopted mother, Genie dropped the note in the trash and headed toward her room, muttering something about grown women needing to act their age…

Sitting in the tub sometime later, Genie closed her eyes hoping to relax and let the stressful events of the day fade to her chagrin, she found that closing her eyes did nothing to banish the ever present eyes of sapphire from the forefront of her mind.

Remembering the spine-tingling shock that had ran through her body as their hands touched, Genie could not help but wonder what it all meant. Turning the idea over repeatedly in her head, she finally gave up as she realized that the problem would continue to allude her, if only for tonight…

"Genie, Genie…wake up."

Jeanette stirred in her sleep, as the voice repeated itself, "Come on Genie, I need you to be awake for this… oh come on, give me a break…I've been suppressed for too long, there is no way I'm going down without a fight…"

Suddenly Genie shot up in bed, her eyes open but unfocused, "Where am I?" she questioned with uncertainty, as she gazed upon a blank canvas. "We are in your psyche, or your subconscious mind, and if you haven't figured it out by now I'm your conscience or _élan vital_, my friends call me Vital, at least they would if I wasn't trapped in this miserable existence, oh woe is me woe is me…"

"Excuse me, but is there a point to all of this?"

"I was getting to that.. Kids these days, so rude…because you insist upon being boorish, I'll get straight to the point, we're here for a therapy session."

"Ok," Genie said looking around for the person who was talking "this is getting weird, Brittany, Eleanor, this is not funny!"

"You know, the longer you take, the harder this is going to be."

"Ugh," Genie replied pinching herself hard in hopes of waking up.

"That's not going to work." The voice teased.

"Ok," Genie said to herself, "I'm going to close my eyes and count to three….1.….2.…3...Aggh!" "Why are you screaming?" "Because you just popped up out of nowhere!"

A girl with skin of cocoa, hair like midnight and eyes the color of snowfall sighed in annoyance. "I told you, I'm your conscience, you wouldn't heed my voice so I figured to show you…why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" Genie replied staring at the girl in disbelief.

"Like you don't believe me, that's what." When Genie did not reply, Vital reached over and placed a hand on her arm.

"Yow!" Genie jumped back with a quickness, "That hurt!" "That's for not paying attention," Vital replied with a small grin that quickly turned sour, "It will also have to serve as a reminder, because we're all out of time." "Out of time for what?" Genie asked as Vital turned to stare at the non-existent horizon.

"Listen to this, as you will listen to nothing else, _Grá_ will find you and when it does you will be powerless to stop it."

"_Grá_?" Genie questioned, she was met with silence. "Vital?" she reached forward to touch the other girls shoulder, when a agonizingly bright light encompassed her vision.

After a few painful seconds it died down and _élan vital _was nowhere to be found, and Genie after realizing that she was truly alone had fallen back to sleep.

_Ok, everyone that was chapter 5. BTW, Vital is pronounced Ve-tall, __Grá is pronounced graw. _


End file.
